Blake and a Drunk Yang
by AchievementHunter27
Summary: Yang has had a few too many and it's up to Blake to take care of her, but it's a bit distracting when you have a huge crush on the drunk individual you're taking care of.


'_And she's singing again.' _Blake inwardly groaned as the blonde whose weight she was supporting broke out into a new tune. It fact it was the fourth tune that hour, Blake had considered leaving her when the "Who Let the Dogs Out" montage began.

The faunus sighed as she more or less carried Yang into the elevator of their dorm building. Leaning the blonde against the back wall, Blake turned her back to the girl to push the button marking the correct floor. Turning back around Blake couldn't help smiling when seeing Yang in the position she was in. Upon being placed on the wall, Yang had decided to slide all the way down it and propped herself up in the corner. Her risque outfit of a tank top and short shorts would normally lead one to a scandalous line of thought, but seeing Yang playing happily with her blonde mane as she sat on the floor reminded Blake that the bombshell was a little kid at heart.

Blake really didn't imagine this is what she would be doing on her Friday night. When Weiss had announced that she was inviting Ruby over to her place, or as Yang called it "mansion number three", for the weekend Blake had just planned to curl up in the library with her books.

When the faunus had told Yang her plans, the blonde just laughed and yelled "Nope!" As she uttered those words, Yang dragged Blake back to their dorm room and used her as a guinea pig. By guinea pig, Blake meant that her partner forced her to try on a multitude of different outfits. Blake wasn't exactly sure you could call most of Yang's clothing outfits, seeing as the blonde's wardrobe choices only have half the amount of fabric a normal persons clothing would.

Once Yang had finished playing dress up with her faunus partner, the blonde made Blake appraise different outfits she would wear tonight. Blake didn't see the reason why Yang bothered, in her opinion the blonde could look great in anything.

The faunus had debated telling her partner that earlier, but ultimately decided against it. However, when Yang did come out of the bathroom adorned in the little number she was currently wearing, Blake responded with "Nice, trying to impress someone tonight?"

Yang showed Blake her always toothy grin and answered "Maybe, there is a girl whose attention I'm trying to get." Yang either didn't notice Blake's eyes turn wide or she she just chose not to address them, so the faunus just stood there shocked as Yang returned to the bathroom to put on some last minute touches.

The faunus had never imagined Yang would be attracted to girls. Blake knew the girl was open minded, but didn't think she'd be interested in seeing other females. It didn't take long for Blake to start imagining just what girl Yang had been talking about. Before she could stop herself Blake muttered under her breath "Lucky bitch."

Blake wasn't quite sure where that sudden burst of jealousy came from, but she decided to just blame it on the shock of discovering Yang was attracted to girls. The shock quickly faded as Yang jumped back out of the bathroom and announced that it was party time.

A few hours later Blake found herself in the chaotic atmosphere of a nightclub. At first all she did was sit at the bar with Yang, chatting happily with her friend and laughing at the several people hitting on Yang only to get shot down. Yang asked Blake several times to go dancing with her, and while the faunus desperately wanted to say yes, the shy side of her won. Politely refusing, Blake expected Yang to accept the answer and leave her for the dance floor, but instead the blonde just grinned and stayed in the seat next to her.

A moment later Blake excused herself to the bathroom, one reason being she actually had to use it and the other being her incredibly attractive friend somehow continued to look better and better as the night went on. So, after splashing a considerable amount of water on her face, Blake left the bathroom only to have someone collapse into her arms.

Blake's heart rate skyrocketed when she realized the blonde mane of hair in her face could only belong to one person, and judging by how much weight was on Blake, Yang could barely keep herself up.

"Yang! Are you okay?" The faunus asked as tried to get a better hold on her friend's limp body.

Blake saw Yang's suddenly tired looking face gaze up at her and mutter "It was….. it was….. jaeger bombs."

The faunus just stared at her friend dramatically holding a hand on her forehead before realizing that she smelled like she had been swimming in a distillery.

Thinking back on the night in the elevator Blake shook her head with a grin "I was gone ten minutes." The opening of the elevator brought Blake out of her thoughts, so with a sigh she reached down and gathered up her hot blonde mess of a friend.

Stumbling down the hall with Yang's arm over her shoulders, Blake contemplated asking Pyrrha for help, but decided that might be a bit embarrassing for Yang. The fact that this means the faunus would be alone with the blonde definitely had nothing to do with the decision at all. Leaning Yang against the wall, Blake quickly searched her pocket for her key and had a slight panic attack upon discovering they were not there.

'_There's no way someone stole them, my wallet is untouched!' _Blake's mind was frantically retracing the steps of the night, desperately trying to think of a time they might have slipped out somehow. A very amused giggle breached Blake's ears and the faunus turned to see Yang shaking her keys with glee written on her face.

"Lose something, Blakey?" The intoxicated blonde teased, or rather slurred at her partner.

Immediatley snatching the keys from Yang, Blake opened the door with a shake of her head and a small smile "Of course you can still pickpocket me while you're wasted."

"I'm a professional Blakey." Yang proudly responded as she drunkenly sauntered into their room. Wasting no time, Yang walked towards their bunk bed and collapsed on the lower bed, smothering her face into the pillow.

"Looks like I'm sleeping in her bed tonight." Blake murmured to herself as she closed the door behind her. The faunus than grabbed her clothes for bed and entered the bathroom to change. Blake exited the bathroom a moment later feeling much more comfortable and saw that Yang had shifted herself on the bed so that she was facing Blake.

As soon as Blake entered Yang's vision a smile appeared on the blonde's face "Ah, right pajamas!" Blake blushed furiously as the blonde sat up and in one motion removed her tanktop. The faunus tried not to stare, but the second she got a glimpse of Yang's black bra she knew that was impossible. Drunk Yang seemed not to notice her friend ogling her and began trying to take her bra off. If Blake didn't find Yang so attractive, she would've called it comical the way Yang kept throwing her arms behind herself trying to undo the strap.

Finally giving up, Yang turned around on the bed and asked "Little help here, Blakey?" Which made Blake realize she hadn't moved since the blonde's shirt came off. After some shouting from her brain, her limbs finally responded and Blake moved towards the kneeling blonde on her bed. With shaky hands Blake unclipped the strap of Yang's black bra, all the while feeling like some teenage boy who was getting to second base for the first time.

Now Blake was an avid anime fan, and she had noticed some things in them that she had never believed could possibly occur in real life. For instance whenever a character is attracted to something, their nose suddenly bleeds. However, when Yang's bra fell and the blonde turned around barely hiding her chest with one arm, Blake could've sworn she tasted blood.

Like a tractor beam Blake was fixated on her friend's sizable chest for a moment, then realized how obvious she must look to even a drunk Yang and skipped over to her wardrobe. Picking out one of Yang's night shirts, which happened to just be another tank top of a softer material, Blake turned her head as she held it out for her blonde friend. Feeling the clothing being taken from her and her friend giggling, Blake returned to the dresser for a more comfortable pair of shorts for her friend.

Turning around to see Yang now standing next to the bed, Blake handed the girl her shorts and immediately faced away from her. While she couldn't see the blonde change pants she could definitely hear the process take place, especially considering Blake was almost positive Yang fell down at some point, but she just couldn't risk taking a peek.

Finally Blake heard another one of those adorable giggles and Yang called to her "All done Blakey." Free to turn once more, Blake saw that Yang was completely under the covers of her bed with only her head sticking out. Smiling at the girl Blake turned off the lights of the room and was about to jump into the top of the bed when Yang's voice stopped her once more.

"This might sound a bit weird, but I'd really like it if you would sleep with me. Do you mind?" Thanks to her night vision, Blake was able to see that Yang had raised the covers in a welcoming manner and had an almost nervous look on her face. Blake felt like she was in the middle of battle with all the emotions swirling through her. The mixture of fear and excitement made her head feel like it was going to explode, but before she knew it herself Blake was walking towards the bed.

The faunus didn't mean to lay down facing Yang, but as soon as she was in that position the covers had been snugly placed to stop her from moving. Blake felt the comforting warmth her teammate radiated and staring into those lilac eyes nearly stopped the faunus from breathing. The pure joy the faunus felt from the small smile on Yang's face was something she never wanted to end.

Seeing the content look on her partner's face Blake asked "Something on your mind blondie?"

"Yeah." Yang happily answered as she snuggled closer to Blake and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "I think I got that girl to notice me."

Blake was stunned as Yang leaned in and pecked her on the lips before nuzzling the black haired girl's neck and immediately falling asleep. Feeling the blonde breathe lightly on her neck and the mane of blonde hair in her face had Blake smile like she had never done before.

'_We're going to have a talk in the morning blondie.'_ Blake thought as she pulled Yang in even closer. '_And I can't wait for it.'_

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I gotta say this is probably the most fun I've had writing, but then again writing Bumblebee is always a blast! I really hope you like it! As always favorites, reviews, all that good stuff is appreciated! **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
